The Breeding
by thunderball10
Summary: Dante is set up for a mission all the way to New York City, dealing with something other than demons, but another hunter comes along and these two settle their feud to kick some ass against the Reapers.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second DMC story. I do not own it or Capcom for that matter. Hope you enjoy it!

The Breeding

Things were looking up at Devil May Cry, for the past days Dante's been busy kicking demon ass if what not, and of course he enjoys taking them out too. But now that he's home and the sun was settling down into night, he felt it was time to sit back, relax, and savor on his beloved pizza and beer. It was well deserved, since doing all that hard work. Just then the phone rang. Sitting in his favorite position, with his legs propped up on top of the table, he slammed his right foot against it, making the phone jump right off the receiver. It landed perfectly in his outstretched hand.

"Sorry, we closed early today." He said, trying to sound "professional" as possible. He hung up and continued with his relaxation process. Suddenly his eyes turned towards the door as a figure walked in. Dante rolled his eyes. Can't a man get chance to kick back sometimes? The figure was of a beautiful woman with raven hair slicked back from her face, dressed in black from head to toe. She slowly walked over towards him as she examined the place with dark, cautious eyes. Dante cleared his throat for her attention. "Can I help you?" Now she stood in front of the desk, staring at the devil hunter intently. He did the same, waiting for a response. "Perhaps." She finally answered in a firm, distinctive voice. If she didn't respond quick enough he would've asked if she was here to do a striptease for him or something. Even though she wasn't dressed for that occasion, but she was hot in his opinion.

Dante shrugged carelessly. "Look we're closed early anyway, so unless this is not a waste of my time, you should bounce out."

The woman did not budge and continued to stare at him. "You must be Dante, son the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, right?" She asked, apparently ignoring his notion to leave. He raised his hand in the air as if giving up. "You're looking at him."

The woman's eyes narrowed, followed by a slow, malicious smile creeping upon her lips. "Then you're just what I needed." Dante looked closely, and realized that this chick must be something other than human because her eyes briefly flashed into a yellowish glow.

With a low growl she lunged at him. With his quick reflexes, Dante grabbed the edges of the chair, leaped with his feet in the air and kicked her straight in the chest. It didn't seem to stun her; she flipped back landing on her feet. Dante grabbed the Ebony handgun and began shooting aimlessly at her. But she dodged every bullet, flipping acrobatically across the floor until she got closer to make her next attack. She kicked the gun out his hand, and then kicked him in the face. He fell back, stunned himself from the blow.

The woman started to laugh. "A son of Sparda?" She said with an insulting tone to her voice. "I assumed you were better than this."

Dante smirked in response. "Now time to go to work." He thought. He ran over to grab Rebellion and charged towards the woman, this time she pulled out two twin swords blocking his hit. They started at it, blocking and striking every move from left to right.

The swords collided in a clash, Dante and the woman glared fiercely at each other. "You're pretty fast for a chick." She responded by pushing him back with force, breaking away from the collision. Dante ran up to the wall, evading her next move. Then the woman froze as she felt the edge of the Rebellion sword at the back of her neck. Dante waited-but instead she stood still…and to his surprise she began to chuckle. "So is this better enough for you?" He asked as both were trying to steady their breaths from the fighting. "Well I must say…" She turned to face him. "Perhaps I underestimated you."

They both stood silent fro a second until Dante spoke again. "Alright let's get down to business shall we." He said. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" The woman straightened up, putting her swords away. She was still aware that he had the Rebellion pointed at her. "Don't consider me as a threat Mr. Dante, my name is Nyssa. I came here for your help." He scoffed. "Well, this isn't the first time I get attacked, and then get asked for help." He responded with such a bold cockiness.

Nyssa shot him a frank look. "That there was a test." She corrected firmly. Dante finally lowered his sword. "All that for nothing and we could've easily killed each other."

He walked back to his desk and grabbed the chair to sit down. He motioned for her to sit as well, she decided to stand. "So tell me your story." He asked. "There's been something new here that's lurking on the streets." She stated. Dante shrugged his shoulder. "Well that's nothing; new demons appear all the time." He said nonchalantly. There was a pause before she spoke again. "Perhaps this is something worse than any demons… or vampires."

Dante held up his hand to stop her. "Wait a sec, are you trying to give me some kind of hint of what you really are? Because I believe I already know what it is." "Course you do." She said. "And with me being the demon exterminator." He said that with interest of loving his job. "And you being a vampire, why do you come to me?" Nyssa walked closer and looked him right in the eye, standing with such class it was as if she could be a descendent of royalty. "Listen what we are dealing with is no ordinary being, it's considered a virus, and it's taking over the streets of New York." She spoke in a quick witted manner. "Sounds fun and all," He said. "Take care of it yourself"

Nyssa raised her head, trying very hard to get this cocky-assed man to understand. However she hesitated to respond. "There is someone else." She finally said. "But I didn't come all the way from New York for nothing. I sense a good strength in you Dante, these things is a force to be reckoned with, and having you as well as our other hunter could be a great help to us." The white-haired man stood up out the chair and walked towards her. He folded his arms to his chest. "So you expect me to go to New York and destroy this-virus." Nyssa waited patiently for his acceptance, then after a moment Dante spoke up. "Tell ya what, I'm in." Nyssa's face softened into a grateful expression. "But first I'll need to find someone who can look after the shop." He thought to himself looking around the place.

Later that night…

When Enzo Ferrino arrived at Devil May Cry, Dante showed as much enthusiasm in order to greet him. He raised his arms as if he were going to embrace someone in a hug. "Yo Enzo! Thanks for coming." The man waved a hand in the air idly. "Yeah yeah, so what's the deal for me coming?" "Well I need a favor. I'll be heading on to do a mission and I need you to look after the shop for me." "What?! How about your chicks can't they do it.?" Enzo asked. Dante laughed. "They have their own jobs to take care of, and besides maybe this will keep you out of trouble from the mob right?" Enzo was lost in thought for a while. "Oh yeah…right." "Good so you will look after it for me." Dante assured. "Gosh what would I do without you?" Enzo grumbled to himself.

The devil hunter began loading up on all the weapons he might need, including Rebellion and his beautiful Ebony and Ivory handguns of course. "So where are going to do this mission? It probably isn't far away from here." Enzo asked. "Actually it's more of a field trip," He turned away from loading his guns to look at his agent. "To New York." The other man gasped wide eyed. "New York? Damn is it that serious?!" "Of course it is, when you expect a huge payment." Dante answered. He walked over to him. "Aw suck it up, I'm not on vacation." He patted Enzo on the back smiling. "The place is all yours, I'm counting on you butter chubs!" After that he departed out the door. "Whatever you say." Enzo replied dully.

Nyssa met up with Dante near a large black helicopter. Also with her was a man with hazel eyes and cornrows going back on his head. "Dante this is Asad, Asad this is Dante." She introduced. The man bowed his head to him. "Good to meet you Mr. Dante." He spoke with a very slight accent, whether it was Romanian or whatever else it could be. "You too." Dante greeted back. Nyssa motioned a hand towards the helicopter door. "Shall we?" They all stepped inside.

As the helicopter began to depart, all was quiet, except for the rumbling. Sometimes Dante hated silence; some loud, hard rock music would hit the spot. He turned his attention towards Nyssa; she was staring down in the window. "So tell me a little about this other hunter." "He's a vampire hunter actually, much like you are a demon hunter." She explained. "I never thought any of you would agree to join us on this mission so quickly, quite honestly I'm disappointed." "Well that's too bad, but it seems like me and the hunter guy have something in common." The woman now faced him; a slight smile came across her lips. "You'll be surprised." She said frankly.

Meet the Bloodpack

The streets of New York were crowded among ordinary people going about. Humans…they were too busy, too oblivious of the dangers beneath their surface, waiting to come out at dusk. And they are different from vampires- as vampires are different from day walkers…

The vampire hunter Blade, also known as the day walker himself led the Bloodpack thought the dark alleys of the streets, taking out as many of these sickly forms of creatures as possible. Quick and skillful as he was, Blade began slicing away at them, whether it was an arm of leg. Silver stakes in this case were useless, since these new forms called Reapers are immune to them. Ultraviolet light was the only option to kill the suckers. The Bloodpack stayed on Blade's lead, but still had their own way of ass-kicking. Reinhardt fought alongside Chupa. Priest fought alongside Snowman, while Lighthammer fought side-by-side with his girl Verlaine. UV ray light in front shone brightly yet painfully in the Reapers' faces as they aimlessly blasted them away with their guns.

One of them lunged for Chupa before he could retaliate. Fighting back, he uppercutted the creature with his weapon, then shone the bright light in its face, burning almost half of its skull. Before the Reaper can attack once more, Blade stepped in and with a swift motion slashed its head off. The other creatures stared in shock as their brethren's head rolled carelessly to the ground. In an instant they all scattered away from sight. "Damn, those fuckers just don't quit do they?" Chupa said. "As long as they get what they need." Reinhardt replied. He sighed and rested his weapon on his shoulders. "So any idea on whom our new "ally" could be?" He asked with a slight sarcasm in his voice. "Whoever he is he must be a high-skilled fighter for Nyssa to leave New York to find him." Blade answered. "Well then let's hope he's worth the trip." Priest added in.

The day walker glanced up at the sky; it wouldn't be long before dawn arrived.

The Bloodpack soon gathered together. "We should be heading back."Blade said. "Daylight is coming."

Meanwhile…

The helicopter finally arrived at the location after what seemed like "an eternity" to Dante. "Here we are." Nyssa said. She, Dante, and Asad stepped out, greeted by a couple of guards, leading them carefully towards an entrance through what looked like a secret facility. A large ramp folded out in front of them, landing slowly to the ground. The trio entered inside along with the guards. Dante noticed the surveillance cameras lurking on the ceilings as they walked down the long corridors. Obviously they keep this place up well protected. Next, they turned down a corner, led this time into a dim lit room. There were two men standing there, one was a tall blond man dressed in a black suit, wearing glasses. He leaned over to the second man who had his back turned, whispering something to him quietly while the others waited for his attention. The man, clothed in a long black cloak nodded, then he turned around towards the others. He was bald-headed and looked rather ill, with pale, blue-veined skin, and black lips, slightly hunching over languidly in his stature.

Both Nyssa and Asad bowed respectfully as he walked over to them. "Father." Nyssa greeted, and then motioned a hand towards the white-haired devil hunter. "Dante this is the Overlord Damaskinos." Asad introduced. The Overlord held out a long, bony hand graciously to him. "Welcome son of Sparda." He spoke with a raspy fluency of Latin language, which Dante knew only a little about, but was somewhat familiar with it. "Glad to be." He took the bald man's hand and shook it. His hand was so thin and fragile he was afraid that if he shook too hard it might fall off. "And this is his lawyer Karel Kounan." The blond man stepped up for a swift handshake. Dante took a quick glance at his hand and spotted a small tattoo of a unique symbol. It represents the human alliance with the "immortal ones", just to know who's trustworthy to them or not.

Damaskinos stood over the podium stand where he was previously reading what looked like some kind of monument. Then he began to speak again, this time in English. "For quite a while now," he said. "We have been dealing with a new kind of breed." He slowly turned his direction to Dante. "Reapers." "Oooh, scary." Dante thought. He seriously would've laughed, but these people seem on point on what they're talking about. He figured to just show some respect-for once.

The Overlord continued as he looked back into the monument. "These Reapers have taken over many of our kind quietly-like wildfire, turning them into the very disease they contracted before…" "There may be a cure soon." Asad stepped in. "But for now we must track down the carrier of the Reapers- his name is Nomack." Dante raised an eyebrow. "So this Nomack guy is taking out the regular vampires huh? If you ask me it seems like he's doing the other hunter guy a favor." He said. "You're missing the point." Nyssa replied. "As my father explained before these Reapers spread like wildfire, sooner or later our population here could be wiped out." "What you've got to understand is that these things are like crack addicts," Asad strictly explained. "They need to feed daily in order to survive, anyone that they can find, pure-blooded or not."

Dante waved his hand in the air. "Alright I get the picture, we gotta hunt down the Nomack guy before he turns everybody into zombie vampires." He was already bored with the talk, talk, talk. It's time for some caps to be busted!

"If you hunt him down quick enough this could stop before more victims could be claimed-if not the whole city." Kounan concluded. "That is why we choose you devil-hunter." "We will leave you now to get started, we have much to do." Said the Overlord. After his respectable bows, the elder vampire left the room with his lawyer right behind him, leaving Dante, Nyssa, and Asad with the guards. Nyssa turned to both men, and spoke to Dante. "Now that you're informed with our information, I think it's time we meet up with the others." He responded with a smirk. "This should be fun." He thought to himself.

Later that day…

As soon as the late nighttime arrived, Dante followed Nyssa and Asad to the Bloodpack headquarters. The place was stocked with large amounts of weaponry and ammunition, almost like his own shop to kill demons with, except his expanded with a little more variety. The three stopped as they now faced the group. When all eyes were on the devil hunter, there were some expressions of curiosity; others had a look of wondering who the hell he was. Asad motioned a hand towards the group. "Meet the Bloodpack," He introduced each of the members. First to what seems like a couple between a tall, buff, bald-headed man with yellowish eyes and a tattooed face. Next to him was a woman with a short bob of strikingly red hair, which complemented her pale skin; she was stroking her man's bare chest. "Lighthammer, Verlaine." Next was an Asian man with eyes as the same color of the buffed man, standing near him was another man with long curly brown hair and dark shades concealing his eyes. "Snowman, Priest." Then the last two was of a bare-armed man with waved blond hair at the top of his head, while the sides were a trimmed dark brown. The other was yet a bald man, also wearing dark shades; he was older than the rest. "Chupa, Reinhardt." Asad looked over to the group after the introduction. "Everyone this is Dante, the son of Sparda. He's a hunter as well and will be joining us on our mission." Dante hoped he wouldn't do such an elaborate speech, like him being the son of the Legendary Dark Knight. But he realized people knew a lot about him than he actually thought, they must be in awe knowing that this legend is true and that a son walks among the same ground they do. He let it slide along. The explanation slightly perked the group up. Since they've never seen a member of the Sparda family in person, nor ever met one, that'll give Dante a chance to perhaps-show off. That thought made a sly smile come across his face as he watched their reactions. Reinhardt was the first to make the approach. He stepped up towards the devil hunter and decided to study him up a bit. "A son of Sparda huh?" he chuckled, so did the rest behind him. "All this time we thought it was just a little fairy tale." The smile on Dante's face went from sly to invisible.

"If you'd seen what I can do- it wouldn't seem like a little fairy tale." His tone was sarcastic, yet it was serious enough to hold a point.

Reinhardt grinned. "Well, it looks like we have another feisty one." He claimed to the group. They couldn't help but grin in response. "And if that's so, I and the crew were wondering…" He came closer to Dante as if he was trying to keep the conversation just between them, then he asked: "Can you blush?" "Alright that's enough." Nyssa broke in, motioning Reinhardt to get out of the hunter's face. "What a shame, we haven't even got started and yet the shit talk begins…just the way I like it." Dante said, turning his back from the others.

His quick instincts told him to turn back around, for a weapon was coming his direction. He swiftly grabbed the dagger before it hit his face. "Chupa what the hell was that all about?!" Asad snapped, clearly pissed. Chupa carelessly shrugged. "Nothing, I was just testing him out." Seems like the group is trying to push Dante's buttons, and it's beginning to piss off the devil hunter himself. He looked at Chupa while still holding the dagger in his hand. "Well…" Suddenly after a quick toss and catch, he threw the weapon back towards him. He slightly dodged as it nearly aimed for his own head. "I hope you're satisfied." He said. "Next time it'll be a bullet." Chupa let out a low growl and cussed under his breath in response to the threat.

Dante turned to Nyssa. "So now that we all know each other and getting along so well," He said in his regular sarcastic tone. "Where are we heading?" "The House of Pain." Nyssa answered.


	2. Let's Get this Party Started

**Hey guys, I can't believe it's been two years since I updated on this but I'm picking back up on it I know it's pretty short. Hope you enjoy and please, please, PLEASE review I would like to get your opinions. Oh I DO NOT own DMC or Blade in anyway so don't sue me. **

**Let's Get the Party Started**

All was quiet on the way towards the next destination or in this case, awkward silence. Dante sat across from Chupa and Reinhardt inside the black van, while Nyssa and Asad sat on each of his sides. Chupa was slightly leaning forward with his hands folded in front. He was staring at Dante intensely, who was returning a look of half- smiling and half "don't fuck with me". It was clear that this "Chulupa" or whatever his name is isn't quite fond of the devil hunter. But could he care less? Not really.

"So Dante, what do you do on your time as a devil hunter?" Reinhardt asked. Flattered by the curiosity he answered. "Simple, I track them down, and kill them. It's my job." "So you go around just take out demons for free?" Priest asked. Dante scoffed. "I don't do the job without getting paid." "Yeah well neither do we." He said with a wink, slightly poking Chupa with his elbow. The van suddenly came to a stop. "This is it." Nyssa confirmed. Everyone hopped out. There was already another van parked in front of them. In the back of the second van stepped out a dark-haired young man wearing baggy clothing, with a cigarette in his mouth. "It's about time you guys showed up." He said. "Sorry for the inconvenience." Nyssa responded nonchalantly. "Dante this is Scud, Scud meet Dante." Scud held his hand out in front of him. "What's up man, you're that devil hunter guy right?" "That's right." Dante answered after shaking his hand. "Yeah dude that's a cool as job, getting paid to kill demons and shit." Scud sounded like a celebrity fan. Dante chuckled. "You have no idea." Another figure came out in front, an older man with long grey hair and a thick beard. He walked over to the rest; Dante noticed he had a small limp in his movement. The man took a look at the newcomer. "Ah the devil hunter has arrived."

"Whistler." Nyssa introduced towards his direction. "I was just about to introduce myself." He said, sounding a little annoyed. "Nah, it's cool old man." Dante said. "So-where's the other hunter guy?" "He wanted to check out the place on his own, he's usually solo-like you." Nyssa answered, motioning towards an empty building across the street. Dante took a quick glance then turned to the vampire woman. "This is the place? Hm, doesn't look like much of a hangout, no signs." "No, but because of the daywalker we pure bloods had to rethink our own habits." She handed him a specialized pair of binoculars. "Take a closer look." He raised the device up to his eyes and spotted a symbol glowing on the building. "Ah, nice." He said as he handed her back the binoculars. "All right let's go." Nyssa motioned to the group. After Whistler passed out the weapons he stepped in to follow. "He'll never blend in with us." Chupa whispered, as he walked by. "Yeah he might blow our cover." Reinhardt responded. "Like I give a shit." Whistler scoffed.

"No they're right." Nyssa said. "Look why don't you go on top of that left building there, cover our backs." A deep chuckle escaped from the old man's throat. "I didn't know the Bloodpack was calling the shots here. Fine." Without going any further of the argument he reluctantly obeyed the request.

Altogether the group crossed the streets and headed towards the building. Bodyguards out in front who seemed familiar with the pack led them inside. "Now before we get in here I want to tell you there's a lot of distraction involving what you see inside, but at the same time we need to blend in as much as possible. Just remember why you're here." The devil hunter raised his eyebrows. "I haven't forgotten." Nyssa then motioned to the bodyguards; they rose up the gate doors until the group was greeted by-a rave party full of vampires and the wannabes alike. Dante slightly smiled. "You've got to be kidding me." He said shaking his head, apparently somewhat amused. The techno music bumped loudly against their ears as they stepped inside, blending in with the crowd. Everything you could possibly see in places like this was all here, even the drugs. Ecstasy, PCP, everything. There was one couple spotted slitting their own tongues with razor blades, swapping blood with a make-out session. Some were even slitting their wrists and offering their partner to drink. Vampires or not it couldn't be told.

They could see them…it was easy to tell who the ordinary pure-bloods were and who were not. They could feel them…the dancing footsteps drumming along to the techno sound. They could smell them…both the fear and the brave. Yes- someone else was here among the purebloods and of course the wannabe purebloods. The Daywalker wasn't the only "outcast" in this crowd. Leader of the Reapers- Nomack along with the pack inhaled the scents from above, deeply taking in every soul. "Son of Sparda." Nomack grimly whispered. He is here.


End file.
